Justice Children:
by ShadowMan341
Summary: The adventures of the children of the Justice League
1. Chapter One

INTRODUCTION:Long after the superheroes retired crime began to erupt again, after Lex Luthor had died Superman didn't have many threats. The joker was supposedly murdered in a explosion, and the penguin was murdered by one of his club employees. The Batman had no threats and was just Bruce Wayne.

Diana Left her people so she could marry Bruce.

Superman married Lois Lane. And had a beautiful blue eyed baby

Her name was Kara Van

Diana and Bruce however had a son. They named him Damian. (I know damian is the son of talia and bruce but I wanted to do something with the character)

John Stewart and Hawkgirl didn't marry. But they did have a caramel skinned baby .

Her name was Samantha

Flash had a wife and named their baby Iris.

And after it turned out Before Batman had married Diana Catwoman had become pregnant.

CHAPTER 1.

Ugh it was a normal day in the house hold of the Watchtower. After the watchtower wasn't in use anymore it was remodeled into a house big enough for children to fly in. Let's see what the children are up to. *opens door*

Kara flies around chasing after Damian who apparently has Superman's Cape.

"GIVE IT DAMIAN" She grunted in disgust.

"MAKE ME" He muttered with a evil expression.

Sammy (Samantha) Flew in Damian's Direction and swooped up the charred red cape.

"What's this" She didn't look to confused it was more of a curios look.

Kara reached for the Cape but was stopped by Sammy Holding it over her head and pushing Kara gently away with her free hand.

"I found it in the room Dad told us not to go into"

She looked down making her long Black hair shower over in strands like a bed canopy.

Samantha gave a scolding look. She was the oldest so she did that like it was her Job,

But instead of giving a lecture she said. "Show me."

Damian who was to busy grumbling didn't notice the Two girls traveling past the door and up the long flight of stairs. They walked up a lot of steps,and finally reached a large door with "Hall of heroes" engraved in the wood Samantha felt over the words and said them out loud like she had discovered the cure to a disease. She slowly eased into the door and saw all of the lights over Big glass cases illuminate the room. In those cases were costumes of of different fabrics. First one noticed was Green Arrow's.

"Look Over here" Kara Shouted but Samantha Didn't pay her any mind. So Kara just Shrugged and observed the Green Costume.

Samantha, Might aswell had been saying Ooh and Aah

Her Observing was interrupted by a voice way to familiar.

"It's nice but it needs pants" It was Damian standing Next to a empty case. He was wearing a red tunic with a "R" on the right side. green scaled Underwear tight things that dick grayson had. And at that moment he was fitting on green gloves,

Kara who was startled had tripped.

"Scaredy Cat" Damian Teased.

"DAMIAN GET OUT OF THAT YOU'LL GET US IN TROUBLE" Kara had shouted.

"Stop Nagging me" He said while finally getting the gloves to fit.

Kara wished she had super-strength like her dad so she could pound damian. But so far she could only fly she had demonstrated no sign of super strength. Her dad just told her it would come some day she was still young and that he was surprised she could even fly yet. Kara had long straight black hair that settled right on her shoulders.

Samantha had no wings but she could still fly, and her mother had given Samantha her old mace on her 11'th birthday. (Samantha is 13) so Samantha was pretty strong. Samantha had even longer hair that was the color of chocolate that sunk 2 or three inches under her shoulders.

Damian. Well you should kind of know what he looks like. He has short black hair. And he is 10-11

Damian did a cartwheel out of the room and ran down the stairs Kara floated after him and Samantha just walked. Shutting the door behind her.

Damian who was still in the Costume was mocked by Kara.

"What's with the Pixie boots?" She snickered.

"They are called Combat boots" Damian retorted.

"Whatever helps you sleep nicer" Kara giggled.

Damian was about to come back with his Snappy comeback when he was interrupted by Samantha's scolding.

"We just saw something Amazing and you two are bickering"

"He started it" Kara crossed her arms and muttered under her breath.

"We didn't discover the last living dinosaur" Damian rolled his eyes.

"Yes but we found something just as amazing" Samantha said with passion.

"I don't know, discovering the last living Dinosaur would be really fascinating" Kara put on a thinking Face.

"ENOUGH WITH THE LAST LIVING DINOSAUR" Samantha Shouted. Her face becoming red. "WOULD YOU TWO BE SERIOUS FOR TWO SECONDS"

She caught their attention instantly.

"Actually it was me who discovered it" Kara said with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever" Samantha turned on her heels. "I'm going to go watch TV" She walked to the other side of the room Swaying her hips. She slumped on the long couch with a frustrated look. She reached for the remote but her hand was overlapped by Damian who slapped her hand away and snatched the remote. "I WANNA WATCH NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC" He said shooting out of his seat, But Kara pushed him down and gnabbed the remote. "Were watching Spongebob" Kara said with a grin turning to the channel,

Damian grabbed one side of the remote and Kara grabbed one side and they pulled switching between Nickelodeon and Nat Geo. They pulled so hard the remote flung up and smacked against the wall. Sending the batteries flying all over the place, sending Samantha scrambling for the batteries.

"Look what you did!" Samantha tried to scold but the two children were too busy arguing over which channel was better and who caused the flying remote. So Samantha just gave up.

Suddenly there was a crash. All of the children looked up. They looked up at the door and saw men in black searching the house. They hid behind the couch.

Samantha was about to give instructions but Damian was gone.

At first their was a laughing then there was Damian on the back. Of one of the men. He did a flip on top of the other one's shoulder knocked him on the forehead sending him staggering and then he threw himself at another one of them and hit him in the gut and Damian's was cushioned by the man. The men got up quickly because Damian's attacks weren't really that strong. Samantha crawled from the back of the couch

And crawled into a different room.

"Don't leave me alone" Kara whispered she looked like she was about to pee her pants

"Don't worry" Samantha whispered.

Damian was surrounded.

Then there was a huge boom

Samantha was swinging her mace and there was a large hole. (Which as obviously made by the mace to make the boom) The Men turned.

"ENOUGH" A voice echoed and Superman flew in.

"DADDY" Kara looked so relieved.

"These Men were attacking us" Kara shouted.

"Thy couldn't have they are the architectures" All three looked Dumbstruck.

"They going to help us break down the watchtower more"

Samantha shifted to hide the hole she made with her mace,

Superman looked at her. "I am glad and really proud that you felt you had to protect them.

"And Damian" Superman loomed over Him. "You were way too Impulsive"

Damian tried to hide his shame.

"How did I do Dadddy?" Kara tried to smile.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Damian snapped.

"Shutup!" Kara Exclaimed.

Superman looked as if he had discovered something. "Why are you wearing robin's old suit?"

"Who?" Damian looked confused.

"What else have you kids been up to" Superman Loomed over them all like a tower.

"I told you we would get in trouble Dami" Kara whispered.

~To be continued!~


	2. Chapter Two

~The Next Day~

Last time we were with our little trouble makers Damian decided to be stubborn and didn't take off the costume. :P. Let's Join Iris at school. *opens school door and is shoved by kid* HEY I CAN HAVE YOU DELETED YOU CAME FROM MY IMAGINATION! *ahem*

The silver haired Freckled boy walked down the halls of the school, so surrounded by chattering people you could only get a glimpse, But she was watching him to her he was the only one there. According to her, His emerald green eyes were more beautiful than the jewel its self. She was staring and she knew she was. Staring was all she could do he was popular and he was dating the cheerleading captian. "So cliché" She thought to her self. "Iris west. The skinny girl with freckles and Amber hair" She whispered to her self with a sigh. As he was walking away he could see the cheerleader clinging to his arm,as he walked away. "I could have her hanging on the flag pole by her skimy shirt in 6 seconds" She said to herself.

"6 Seconds that is slow for you" Damian was right behind her, he started to snicker. "DAMIAN" She didn't turn around she was still staring at her dream boy, "What are you staring at" Damian said with a tiny hint of confusion. She flinched. "I'm not staring" She forced herself to turn away.

"DAMIAN GET BACK HERE" Kara Van was angry,it was plain to see Damian hid in Iris' open locker. Iris locked it and giggled. "WHERE IS HE!" Kara was seething with rage.

Iris kind of scared pointed to her locker

"Oooh Damian if I had super strength!" She practically screamed, the scene starting to be circled by confused spectators. Whispers arose "Why does she need super strength ?" "I don't get it" "Why is she talking to that locker" A muffled voiced came from the locker. "Nah nah nah boo boo ! You don't have super strength!" Damian erupted with muffled laughter. Kara Van realized something and Smirked "Okay Damian,Stay in the locker. Come on girls" She walked away with Iris Following along with Sammy who was standing Idly by looking neat as usual.

"HEY WAIT!" Damian's muffled screams leaking from the locker. "GET ME OUT OF HERE"

~Last Period~

The Bell was Going to ring in five minutes and the silver haired boy was sitting right in front of her. Instead of taking notes for the Spanish quiz on Friday she was thinking of what to say to him. Just as she was about to reach across and touch his shoulder her pencil fell off of her desk. The Boy Looked down reached down picked up the pencil and placed it on her desk " You dropped this" His voice had a very small hint of a Swedish accent. When he turned back around her face was as red a tomato. The Bell rang just moments afterwards. Iris was shook back to reality by the loud ringing.

In the Halls Damian was angry because he had missed five periods (Including his favorite,lunch)

~In the watchtower~

"YOU LEFT ME IN THE LOCKER" Kara Van and Iris Snickering as Damian was shouting at them.

Iris threw her book bag onto the couch. "Stop whining" She grabbed the remote flipping through the channel until she came to the news. A reporter was screaming into a microphone while the strong breeze from a red and blue blur blew her hair every which way.

"SUPERMAN IS BACK DO YOU HEAR ME WORLD SUPERMAN IS BACK!"

"Superman?" All of the children said together

"Superman can be seen fighting a robot that looks like the also recently unseen hero batman's enemy the penguin!"

"Penguin" Kara snorted. That is a really stupid name

"Shush" Samantha said.

The robot was shiny and chrome-y

And was wearing a top hat and a open tuxedo with a large "P" on it's chest.

A second robot came up from behind him with a "L" on it chest and seemed to be wearing shiny silver armor and it looked funny cause it was a chrome dome. Literally and metarophorically .

"Oh No Could it be Luthor? No it is just a robot"

The Assumed Luthor Robot fired a green ray at "Superman?" Flicking him straight into a car. At that moment a thin golden rope wrapped around it's "Neck?" And pulled it down and it smashed into the concrete. The Camera Panned to the Lady Holding the Thin Rope.

"That Lady Looks like my Mother…..Maybe a Little cooler" Damian said while munching on a apple

"Don't talk with your mouth full " Kara Van Said in disgust.

"Stop nagging me" Damian Said

"WONDER WOMAN IS HERE AS WELL! Are our heroes returning?"

The camera panned to "Superman" Who got up and went bolting towards the "L marked robot" showing a decent picture of the back of his cape.

Kara snatched the remote and paused the tv.

"THAT LOOKS LIKE THE RED CAPE FROM UPSTAIRS!"

"But the "S" is the wrong way" Samantha said

"SO!" Kara exclaimed. "That Superman Character is my dad!.

~To Be Continued~

If anyone is confused Kara knew her Dad had powers she just didn't know about her dad's superhero past like how he flew in since his costume was in the hall of fame (Not the one Kara had as pointed out two or three times in the story) He wasn't wearing it. I hope this helps and i hope you still want to keep reading. :)

I'm sorry it was so short but the third chapter is going to be filled with awesome stuff!

He is so Lying- Damian

Am Not - Shadow

Are to! - Damian

Shutup - Shadow


	3. Chapter Three

~Five seconds after we left off~

Well it wasn't a shocker to you but it sure was to Kara Van. Let's go back in the story shall we.

"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?" Samantha looked really nervous.

"YOU KNEW?" Kara Van shouted

"No….no!" Samantha was stuttering.

"OF COURSE YOU KNOW! YOU GOT THAT MACE! FROM SUPERHEROES!"

Samantha looked away brushing some hair behind her left ear. "Well Iris knew too" Samantha Said

"She is a Superhero!" Iris' eyes widened.

Wally west came in through the door.

"I'm here to pick you up iris"

"So was that lady that looked like my mom….my mom" Damian said

"PROBABLY" Kara Shouted

The yelling was interrupted by a beeping.

It was coming from Wally's watch

He looked to it

"Wait I have to pick you up later work calls" He smiled

"WORK?" Kara Van was angry ,confused, scared. Her mind was pooling with so many emotions she was about to break into tears!

"YOUR GOING TO FIGHT THOSE ROBOTS WITH OUR PARENTS!" Kara's black hair was starting to frizz, her blue eyes starting to moisten. "My Dad is out there risking his life and your expecting me to calm down?"

Tear stained her delicate cheeks . Wally was speechless. "You should go dad. Stop the robots." Iris' expression was plain without expression. How could everything sink so fast. She was sworn not to tell her friends about the superheroes . Iris' dad was the only one that didn't retire. She knew the pain of knowing her dad might not come home ,better than knew that pain was almost greater than any.

"Are you sure I should go hon-" Wally had started but was interrupted by Iris saying in a solid tone. "Go"

Wally super-speeded out of the watchtower house, And Kara retreated to her room.

~7:00pm. The old Penguin Club.~

"How did the test robots go?" His sly and disarming voice echoed from the chair he was sitting to his ears.

"Well they could use a little bit of tinkering" He wiped his glasses. With his scratchy shirt. Obviously just making it worse ,he just needed something to work out his fear. "The penguin model is not ready" He was starting to shake "But….but….The …Luthor one is ready to go and can be shipped out whenever needed"

"Goood Good" His red lips curled into a smile. Suddenly the powder faced-red lipped-green haired man pulled out a gun and held it to the man's head. He pulled the trigger and a red sign with "BANG!" on it is all that came out of it.

"Don't worry I'm not going to shoot you" The Powder Faced man smacked the other man with the gun.

"HHAHHAHHAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH" His cackle echoed through the building and through the night.

~7:00pm Meanwhile, Kara Van's room. ~

A strong knock was on her door she was expecting Samantha but instead walked in a strong builded man.

Kal El. The Father of Kara Van the Supposed Man of Steel.

Usually she would bathe in the presence of her father but now all she could muster to say was

"Hello Superman" At that instant she turned away from the face of her father.

"I'm sorry about what you saw Kara Van" His eyes were perky and blue

.

"You have been lying to me my whole life" Kara van Boosted.

"You were too young" He sat on the side of the bed

.

"Are you even my father?" Her eyes angry.

"Of course I am" He jumped up " I promise no more secrets"

"Okay…" Her eyes slowly rolled "Then where do babies come from?" Her eyes jumped with smile.

"Try something a little smaller" His eyelids closing in halfway. "Okay" The smiles died . She was really actually looking forward to know the answer to that question.

"Okaaay" The smiles revived. "Tell me about the upside down cape in that room"

He pondered and finally said fine. She jumped into his lap like a small child.

He started.

"Back when Samantha and Damian's parents and I were superheroes.."

"Aren't you still…..Superheroes?" Kara interrupted.

"Well back when the watchtower was still in space" He touched her nose and she giggled.

She was absolutely spoiled rotten.

"We stood in a fight against the Joker. Damian's dad's Archenemy."

Kara Van nodded.

"He had tricked one of my enemies Bizarro who was just like me but only evil. tricked. Thinking that the Justice League was trying to hurt him" Superman Continued.

"You weren't" Kara Interupted

"Nope" He responded

"Well we fought against bizarro and Damian's dad and I defeated him but he was very angry!" He was so close to making gestures

"But we convinced him he was being tricked and he rebelled against the joker, and fought him off long enough for us to escape. The joker sent off a self destruct button and the building exploded. We assumed both of them were killed." He smiled and tickled her followed by her exaggerated laughing. "All that was left in the rubble was that charred cape. That you saw. He was put in our hall of fame"

"Wait if he was like you he would have survived!" Kara's eyes brightened like she was actually concerned.

"We don't know" He got up kissed her on the forehead and said "Goodnight honey"

As soon as he left she went to her big window and thanked "bizarre" for saving her daddy.

Midnight the watchtower.

Hawkgirl went to go kiss her daughter good night so she poured herself some coffee in the used to be cafeteria now just a plain kitchen.

She walked up the long flight of stairs and went into her daughters room and turned on the light.

She gasped and dropped her coffee.

Samantha was wide awake. Feathers Everywhere. Crying. Small wings flapping desperately. Holding a clump of feathers in her hand.

"MOMMY THEY HURT" Her eyes moist and sodden.

"Oh my God" Whispered her mother

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter Four

He was uncomfortable. Highly,Watching the cheerleading captain dance around down there. She was his girlfriend,so she would do everything in her power to make him feel obligated to watch her prance in her little skirt.

Not that he minded.

It was just very frustrating sometimes.

He had to stay on top. He was already abnormal, with his sleek silver hair and eyes as green as a prairie. He had to stay on top. He just had to.

Sure he had to give a kid who didn't deserve it a swirly from time to time, but it was the sacrifice he had to make.

He didn't even like his girlfriend that much. Every kiss on the cheek,hug,and "I love you" Was a lie. He knew there would be great consequences otherwise.

As for his features, He just tells the others that he had dyed it. Which lead to even more questions, which he either dodged or hastily answered.

Lost in thought he barely noticed his "Girlfriend" walk up to him.

"How did I do?" Her smile was fake. She was glancing up the whole time while practicing. She knew he barely paid five seconds of his attention.

"Um…great" She always talked about his accent. It was slight. But noticeable.

"You should really stop with the hair dye." She wiggled next to him on the bleachers. Obviously, attempting to cuddle. "I wonder what your hair's natural color is" Her smile closing showing less teeth. She played with his hair as if the color would fade.

"Black." Not looking at her. "Black"

Withdrawing from his warmth, Her half-fake smile dying.

He stood up.

"What's wrong?" Showing,a tiny fragment of concern.

"I um promised my mom…I would help with the dishes" He started walking. And she followed behind.

"Okay, I'll walk with you home." Her fake smile revived. She didn't want to walk with him home.

"That's okay" He jumped the last bleacher level.

When he turned she had already ran toward her fellow cheerleaders giggling like the school girl she was.

-At the Watchtower-

Sammy hadn't been seen by any of the children. They hadn't been told of her situation.

Kara couldn't even consider life without Sammy. Her whole life she had Sammy as a big sister figure.

Damian. Didn't ,appear too concerned. He always appeared to think Sammy was a nuisance. But Kara knew he cared.

Iris. Who was always laid back, couldn't even consider, whatever was wrong with Sammy. Wouldn't. Couldn't. Kill her.

They hear fluttering. Like the gentle flapping of a bird's wing.

Sammy landed in front of them. Wings just her size,Closed. Blowing a gentle breeze against her long dark hair. She was elegant and radiant.

"Hi guys" She smiled. She had dark circles under her eyes. Hinting she hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days.

Kara grabbed her in an great embrace. Sammy returning the Favor.

After the hug was finished, She was looked up and down by her friends.

"They are beautiful" Iris whispered. She reached out to touch a wing, but it shuddered. As if it were shy.

"I'm just getting the hang of controlling them" Sammy said, brushing a few locks of hair behind her left ear. "It's harder than it looks"

She was radiant ,an angel even. But she was weak. Vulnerable. She needed to rest. It was obvious.

Well Guys. I think that's enough for now. Sammy needs to rest.

~Shadowman


	5. Chapter Five

Iris was staring at him.

Her locker was only a few down from him.

She wanted him, his green swimming eyes, his hair slick and silver (even if he dyed it).

She loved him for the one she saw on the inside.

For the person she saw behind the beautiful green eyes.

His girlfriend walked up to him clinging to his ar**m**, draping over him.

His face tried to hide his irritation, but it was clear to Iris.

His Girlfriend, noticed her and gave her a nasty scowl.

As the ferocious brunette walked toward her Iris grew nervous.

With each step she took, her heartbeat grew more rapid.

"Soooo" Her voice wasn't like the one she used when reciting a cheer or draping over her "Boyfriend", This tone was deadly.

"What are you looking at" Before Iris could answer, She slapped the books out of Iris' hand sliding them across the floor.

Iris built up in anger. The brunette's eyes raised up in curiosity , like she expected Iris to do something. Iris felt the anger build up in her, like a thermometer in a heated room.

"Nothing , Allison" She took a slow breath. "What do you want?. Allison smiled her trademark fake smile. "I just want you to know what you are dealing with" She turned to Her "Boyfriend" attempting to grab onto his arm, But he swiped it away.

Iris went sprawling for her books, A hand reached out to her and helped her up.

She nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise , when she saw his shiny emerald green eyes.

" I am so sorry about her." He nodded his head toward her , causing her to scowl. Iris who is red as a ruby at this point "It's okay".

He headed off in the opposite direction. Iris stared as Allison gave her a nasty look.

- 5 minutes after the last bell-

Iris had to return to the Spanish classroom. She had forgotten her jacket , because she was in a rush to keep 6 yards between her and Allison. She heard voices, she assumed it was just teachers.

"Why did you help her Daniel? , I was making my point" It was Allison

"What was your Point exactly?" She couldn't imagine his sweet green eyes upset.

"You are mine!" She shouted very ferociously.

"Number One, I'm not yours" His tone taking a patient but angry turn. "And Number two , you had no reason to—"

Iris walked in just then , not to interrupt their conversation, But because it was now 8 minutes after school and she had to get home. Her father would skin her if she was late. "Um I have to get my Jacket."

She grabbed her jacket and started quickly out of the room.

"No , Stay" Allison's voice rung in her head.

Iris turned. "Why do I ha—"

"Allison, She doesn't have to stay." Daniel's tone now more softer.

"Daniel, don't contradict me!" Her attention no longer directed at Iris.

" Allison , I can't take this from you." It's over.

She stood in awe. Daniel left the room,Iris followed behind.

"If you dump her , You will be socially destroyed." Iris said running after him.

" I don't care." He said without looking at her.

He walked on while she stopped.

This wasn't going to end well.

/Sorry for turning this into a soap opera guys it's building up to something. Let's just say there is more about Daniel and Allison that you wouldn't know. Bye 3/


	6. Chapter Six

-The next day-

Sammy of course had to be home-schooled.

She couldn't see her school friends anymore.

She had wings.

A lot of people wished they could grow wings.

But she was happy without them. Her life would change too much.

She had wings.

-Meanwhile at school-

"So I head you broke up with Alli" A deep voice behind Daniel.

"Mighty Stupid if you ask me" Another one.

Daniel turned and he was overpowered by three boys.

Daniel fought and kicked.

His father told him to never give up in anything.

And he totally inherited his stubborn from him.

Daniel fought and struggled as hard as he possibly could.

Iris came around the school corner.

It was lunch period so everyone was in the cafeteria.

But Iris couldn't stand all the voices. It would cloud her head more than she needed.

She saw Daniel's struggling legs as they dragged them into the bathroom. Iris used her super-speed to try and grab him.

But she was way too late. And it was the boy's bathroom. She couldn't go in there. It was a death sentence.

They dipped his head in the toilet and gave him a swirly. "Is this what I have been doing to people?" he thought to himself.

"I have some apologies to give" They dipped his head longer.

He kicked one of them and the shin forcing the brute that had him to let go.

He got up and tried to fight off the other two but was quickly overpowered.

He crashed against the side of the stall, his wet silver hair matting against his forehead.

"Why…Are…you …doing this?" He panted.

"Alli told us to" The one that Daniel kicked said.

The two other brutes got up and grabbed one of Daniel arms each.

The one he kicked started socking Daniel in the stomach over and over.

"Is it getting cold in here?" One of the brutes asked.

Their arms started to become coated in ice , they let go of Daniel and screamed.

"What the?" The Leader brute exclaimed.

Daniel's pupils no longer their beautiful green. But a Milky white.

Daniel grabbed the leader brute's shirt collar and it started to freeze.

The Lead Brute screamed like a frightened like a little girl and Daniel threw him to the ground.

All Three brutes ran out of the bathroom. Screaming things like "HE'S A FREAK! HE'S A FREAK!".

Daniel's eyes returning to their Normal green. Smiling triumphantly. He stepped out of the Bathroom.

"What did you do to them?" Iris Asked.

"I persuaded them to let me go" His Smile genuine.

"I don't believe you. They were calling you a freak" Iris picked at the situation. "You did something to them. Two of them were holding their arms." A grin reaching her face.

His bright smile turned into a smirk.

" I think there is more to Daniel Gardner then you are letting on." She poked his chest.

"Weeeelll. Can you keep a secret?" His bright smile returned exposing his gorgeous white teeth.

She nodded.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school." And he walked away just like that.

It took her a few seconds to realize but. She had an actual conversation with Daniel Gardner.

The very thought made her blush.

-In the parking lot-

Iris walked among cars. "DANIEL?!" She called her name.

Maybe he forgot.

She was pulled down ,when she reached a black Toyota. Before she could scream a hand went over her mouth and her eyes meet Daniels. Both of them on their knees.

"Okay. So my secret is" He breathed. "My parents are Guy Gardner and Tora Olafsdotter"

"Green Lantern and Ice?! " She practically shouted leading to Daniel shushing her.

"Well that explains your accent" She smirked. "Wait,does that mean you have powers?"

"Yes, I do. I can freeze things like my mom" He looked down at his palms. "But only If I touch them."

"That's why your hair is silver!" She shouted again but wasn't shushed this time. "I knew you didn't dye it"

"You probably think I'm a freak." He stared at his palms.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "No, I don't. I'm the daughter of the Flash"

"Yea right." He grinned.

"It's true" She sped around the whole parking lot in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa." He looked genuinely surprised.

"There are more of us…Justice League Children." She Smiled, knowing Daniel Gardner the most popular boy in school was just like her was too much to handle.

"Where?" Well not all of us. There are more. Like Black Canary's Daughter who only comes to visit everyonce in a while. But a couple of us live in the watchtower. Batman's Son , Hawkgirl's Daughter , Superman's Daughter!" She was absolutely ecstatic.

"My parents never told me about what happened to the watchtower.." He said in awe.

"It was basically turned into a daycare." She grinned.

"I'll ask my parents if I can come,later." He smiled with the anticipation.

"Okay." Iris super-sped away.

"Maybe this will end well after all" She said to herself,ecstatic.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Very Special Christmas

Hi guys. I have been trying to get on this but for some reason I have gotten a bad case of writer's block so here it is. I am going to get a Christmas chapter in.

So about a week ago Daniel's parent's (Green Lantern and Ice) came to visit and decided that Daniel move in with us. He moved in yesterday. Also, Christmas is not more than two days away. Daniel has been a pain for me. All Iris and Kara do is drool over him. Other than that he has had no other purpose. It's quite stupid actually. Girls, why do they feel the need to seem so utterly moronic? I have to admit though, I could get used to having another boy in the house. I have been the only boy for my whole life. Growing up with idiot girls. I don't have any powers…I'm the only one though. I pick on Kara but at least she has power…I don't like the fact. Even though my mother is Wonder Woman apparently. Should I have super-strength or something? Then at least I would have something to work with.

Ugh…I was so tired last night. I have been training all this week. I refuse to what happen weeks ago happen again. I was useless. I was thrown away like a..a…ragdoll.

I refuse to let my lack of superpowers make me less than an asset. I have to get out of bed eventually. I can't though. I am too busy thinking how much I want to be like my father when I grow bigger. I am the heir to the throne. It's not like Drake is going to be Batman. He married this "female" I like to refer to as Fatgirl. Grayson? He is still ''Nightwing''. I didn't see him that much growing up…but when I did. I hated him the least.

I peel the blankets off of me and give a wide yawn as I walk to the door. As I open it I see a bed-headed Daniel eating a bowl of something with Iris gawking at him. Does she _have _to be so pathetic?

I am going to skip breakfast. I'm going to go train some more. Even if in my Batman pajamas.

I want to walk to the training room…but something is pulling me toward that room with the costumes. I walk to the room, just for a peek. I don't think anyone will mind if I just have a looksee.

There are padlocks on the door. So? My father has trained me to hack through the most secure of locks. I guess this is going to backfire on him.

It takes less than two minutes to pick through the lock. I never got to see how big it was.

_"It's nice but it needs pants" It was Damian standing Next to a empty case. He was wearing a red tunic with a "R" on the right side. green scaled Underwear tight things that dick grayson had. And at that moment he was fitting on green gloves,_

_Kara who was startled had tripped._

_"Scaredy Cat" Damian Teased._

_"DAMIAN GET OUT OF THAT YOU'LL GET US IN TROUBLE" Kara had shouted._

_"Stop Nagging me" He said while finally getting the gloves to fit._

I haven't been in the room since that day. This room is enormous…..it has Costumes of heroes I have never even heard of…. The Atom…..Vixen…_Good god_.

I look to the case that apparently had Grayson's Robin costume in it.

Oh…it's gone!. I brought it back, Kara's dad made me. Why wouldn't it—

"Looking for something, Little D?"

I hear a voice behind me. It's him. It's _Grayson_. He is holding a wrapped present.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It's your's" He says. He hands it to me. "You can open it early. I doubt I will be able to make it for actual Christmas day."

I stare at him for a small while…only because.. he hasn't acknowledged me a lot in my life. On Thanksgiving, He'll say "Pass the Gravy" or "Hi Little D" I have seen him on one Christmas. Fatgirl got him a itchy sweater.

I tear at the wrapping to find a white box. I pull the lid. I am so surprised at what I see. It can't be. He talks 2 sentences to me my whole life, and he gives me this?

_The costume._

"Merry Christmas Little D." He waves and heads off.

I'm left speechless. I want to thank him. But no. That would seem pathetic. I just put the lid back on, tuck the box beneath my arm and head back to my room. Not to speak a word of this to anyone until I see fit.

"_Merry Christmas Little D!" _

_Merry Christmas, Grayson. _

Hope you enjoyed this short Christmas chapter, With the Dick Grayson appearance, Damian Spotlight,Comic references, and TimxSteph shipping (I couldn't help myself). Next chapter will be longer and better. Kay?


	8. Chapter Eight: The New Robin?

I decided that in honor of Damian Wayne. I decided to do another chapter from his point of view. Don't worry. I'm not going to kill him off. I love him too much.

I haven't told anyone about the costume Grayson gave me. Even though it has been months since then. I haven't really seen him. I heard Father talking about him. But that's pretty much it. I have been carefully hiding the costume. But I have been really thinking since then. Does this make me the new Robin? I would like to think so. To fight crime alongside my father would be a perfect dream. But he wants me to be a normal kid. When will he realize that isn't what I am?

As I am caressing the "R" on the costume that Grayson has given me. I hear Rina walk in. She's the daughter of the Emerald Idiot and the Screaming Lady.

"Hey Damian. Did you see the crazy cute boy in the other room? " Her blonde hair swaying around her shoulders as she points to Daniel.

I quickly stash the costume under my pillow. My room is dark. So I highly doubt she could see it anyway. But it's always better to be prepared.

"What'cha got there? " She asks.

"Nothing. Go away." I reply without looking at her. I wish she would just leave.

"Fine. Fine." She leaves.

What am I supposed to do with the costume? Do I become Robin and fight by my Father's side? Or do I just sit here and admire it. Obviously Grayson meant for me to wear it. That's what I'll do. I'll wear the costume and patrol like my father. What harm could it do?

-At night-

Everyone is asleep. Fast asleep. So I sneak to my window so I can swing out. I have never swung before. But father makes it look so easy. I'm wearing the costume Grayson gave me. My bare legs are freezing and the pixie boots feel so stupid. But I must carry on his legacy, and one day. My father's. Just as I am about to swing out of the window the door opens with a thud.

It's Rina. Fully dressed in tight leather. "I knew you were up to something, D." She gives a sly grin that I want to smack straight off.

I am ready to swing anyway. I jump out of the open window. Which is more terrifying then I once thought. But I must not be afraid. I am Robin now.

I swing off a tree that my grappling hook, well hooked onto. Through the glass of the main entrance I can see Rina bolting for the door. She's trying to tag-along. But no way, Until further notice. This bird is flying solo. I try to hook on to something else to swing on. But the hook ultimately fails.

She is approaching faster. There has to be something in this God-forsaken belt that can slow her down. I pick a pellet out the belt. Not having a clue what it does and throw it at her. A sticky foam rides up from the pellets and catches her feet. She trips with a thud. That should give me some time to get away. I throw the hook again, catching it on a nearby tree branch. I swing faster this time from one tree to another.

Rina has gotten free. I can see her darting towards me…..Faster than before. She has something on her back that I didn't notice before. A bow. She brought her bow. I jump out of the tree and just start sprinting. Maybe I can outrun her. I really don't want her to tag along. How can I prove myself to my father if I have this girl with me?

She's faster than I thought. She tackles me and we roll around. I try my hardest kick her off. I'm struggling as much as I can to wriggle out of her grasp. I get a good kick in on her jack the lands her a good two feet away. I waste no time and start running. But I'm tired from my struggle which make it harder to run. She grabs my shoulder and tries to pulls me in for a headlock. I perform a move my father taught me that involves an elbow to the…stomach, just before she can pull me in. She has a good 3 feet on me when it comes to height. She doubles over. I run away and don't look back.

-In the city-

How could I get so sweaty before I even fought any criminals? Damn that Rina. I hope she didn't dirty up my costume too much. Maybe I can wash it without anyone knowing.

I see two petty thugs with crowbars. I guess it's action time. I jump down into the alley. They laugh. Presumably at my height. Or at my costume. Or Both.

No matter. Let's see how well they laugh with all their teeth down their throat.

I launch myself at one of the thugs and pin him down. Not the most graceful thing I could've done. But it's working.

I feel a very sharp pain run up my spine and I double over and try to collect myself.

I've been hit with the crowbar.

How could I forget about the other guy? Stupid move.

I pull my legs up under me as a throw myself at the guy that hit me….elbow first, Getting a direct hit to the stomach. He doubles over. And I swiftly turn to the other guy. He readies his crowbar. I throw some pellets at him. Still not knowing what they do. This time the pellets spark up and crackle, startling him. I then run up to him and kick him in the groin. Then smash my fist at the back of his neck and kick him in the ribs. Then I stop. I realize I am taking out my anger from that day on him. The guy I just got finished pummeling is wincing and holding his groin while laying on his side.

Batman doesn't let his anger take over.

Neither does Rob-

I've been hit with the crowbar again, it hurts even more. He does it again. And again. And again.

I want to get up but he keeps hitting me. Over. And Over.

It hurts even worse every time as the crowbar smashes against my bones.

I can smell blood but I am in too much pain to look down at my stinging bare legs.

I can hear the other guy trying to help the other guy get up as my vision starts to get blurry.

All I hear are their feet patter against the cement as they try to run away.

Then there is an ear-splitting scream. Sounds like Black Canary. Maybe she saw me run out and was tagging along.

Maybe Rina told her…

_**Rina. **_

That's the last thing I thing before I pass out.

-Hope you enjoyed that. And an introduction to a new character.-


End file.
